marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Patsy Walker, A.K.A. Hellcat! Vol 1 7
Supporting Characters: * ** * ** ** ** * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * ** ** * * * ** Danica ** Stevie * * Unnamed Patsy Walker fans * * Tom's parents * * * * * * * ** ** * Races and Species: * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** Midtown ******* ******** ****** Upper East Side ******* Hedy Wolfe's Apartment ***** ****** ***** ****** ******* ******** The Patsy Walker Temp Agency ******** Law Offices of Jennifer Walters, PLLC ****** *** *** *** Items: * * * * | Synopsis1 = At the Alias Investigations Office, Jessica Jones tells to She-Hulk and Patsy Walker (who doesn't recognize Jessica, even as Jen says she attended her wedding to Luke Cage and applied to babysit their daughter) that she had been hired by Hedy Wolfe to find out something to discredit Patsy - and that could be the fact she has a secret identity, Hellcat. Jessica reveals she'll instead help Patsy through "misdirection", getting Hedy's files of Dorothy Walker, Patsy's mother who wrote the Patsy Walker comics and passed their rights to Hedy, pretending to still be on her side. Also, Jessica recommends for Patsy to reveal herself as the inspiration for the comics to make her plight more sympathetic. While Patsy holds an autograph session at Tom Hale's Burly Books - attended by among others a familiar artist and writer and two girls Patsy met working in a clothes shop - Jessica goes to Hedy's apartment, where she gets some papers by claiming they will help show Patsy was absent during Dorothy's last days, and notices there is a suspicious dresser at the living room. She then goes to Burly Books with Luke and Danielle, where she asks Patsy to accompany her in a "breaking and entering". Late that night, Jessica and Patsy enter Hedy's place, and in said drawer they find Dorothy's medical records. Suddenly, the lights turn on. Hedy comes in, and her dog Betty bites Hellcat's leg. Hedy says she found Jessica sloppy in returning the same day, and that she knows Patsy is Hellcat ("I had my suspicions. I mean, you do work with an enormous green woman down the hall from a talking duck") after breaking into Jessica's office and finding the pictures she took following Patsy. Patsy then goes on an angry tirade regarding how Hedy and Dorothy made her life miserable, and an argument ensues. It only stops as Jessica receives a call from Jen, which prompts her to call Patsy to leave. Dorothy was on heavy morphine when she handed the rights over to Hedy, and the contract can be void "if one of the parties does not have the mental capacity" - and Jen can obtain the medical records through legal means. Hedy tries to dismiss Patsy from this, but the response is "save it, you'll be hearing from my lawyer". Three days later, a party is held to celebrate how the rights have returned to Patsy. The narration closes saying things will change as Patsy faces the fallout of Civil War II. | Solicit = "BEST FRENEMIES" STARTS NOW! • GUEST-STARRING JESSICA JONES! • Fun in the sun can't last forever -- I mean, the sun's going to explode in a couple billion years, right? With none other than Jessica Jones back in her life for the first time, nobody knows this like Patsy Walker, A.K.A. HELLCAT! | Notes = * The concept of Jessica Jones teaming up with Patsy Walker was inspired by the Netflix series Marvel's Jessica Jones, where the title character is the best friend and adopted sister of that series' incarnation of Walker, known as Trish. One alternate cover of this comic is even a version of featured in the Jessica Jones episode "AKA It's Called Whiskey".C2E2 EXCLUSIVE: Leth Brings "Patsy Walker" & Jessica Jones Together for the First Time * Patsy having applied to babysit Jessica's daughter happened on ''New Avengers'' #7. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} References